


'Til the Sun Comes Up

by crowning_glory



Series: ❧ cadnis [3]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: D slur, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Lesbophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowning_glory/pseuds/crowning_glory
Summary: ♕In Janis's mind there's only one thing to do when you haven't seen your girlfriend for a week. Climb through her window in the early morning.





	'Til the Sun Comes Up

Janis has been refuting Damian’s claims that she's the clingy one in her and Cady’s relationship for months now, but as she's pulling on her shoes at 4:30 in the morning she realises that he might be right.

 

But in her defence, she hasn't seen Cady in over a week. She's been out of town with her parents, only getting back a couple of hours ago, and so Janis has had to attend school for five consecutive days without one of her right-hand men. It's been hell. And whilst Damian is great and all, he's not Cady.

 

Janis needs to see Cady.

 

She leaves the house as quietly as she can, deciding to walk instead of taking her truck. It’ll wake her parents up, and her mom and dad would kill her for what's she's doing—even though it's in the name of love—and she doesn't exactly want to be grounded and therefore lose out on being able to spend time with her girlfriend. She pulls her hood up against the rain, puts in her earphones and starts to walk.

 

There's an excitement building up within her, getting stronger with every step that she takes. Janis spent most of her childhood the target of Regina’s taunts and if you'd told 14-year-old Janis that in three years she’d have a loving girlfriend, then she would have laughed right in your face because Janis Sarkisian wasn't loveable; she was North Shore’s space dyke, Regina George knew her future and Regina George said that she was going to end up alone.

 

But, for once in her life, Regina George had been wrong and here Janis was with a great girlfriend, an amazing best friend, and everything that she needed to be happy. The insults were still hurled, but the girl behind them had barely any power anymore and neither did her words. Janis revelled in the expression she would make any time that she and Cady walked into the cafeteria hand in hand, or how she could feel Regina’s glare on the back of her neck any time that she laughed too loud or received an apology from someone who once gave her a wide berth in the corridor but now wanted to put things behind them.

 

And maybe Janis didn’t quite want Regina to get hit by a bus, but she certainly wasn’t complaining when the girl did and had to miss months of school.

 

Rounding the corner or Cady’s street Janis bends down to pick up any small rocks that she sees. All she wants to do is wake Cady up, not smash her window.

 

She’s grinning as she sneaks around the side of Cady’s house and starts to pelt the window with the rocks that she has collected. There was a brief pause as she ran out and had to search in the grass to find them again, but she was determined to see her girlfriend tonight and she’d walked too far to just give up and go home.

 

Eventually, there’s a flicker of light in Cady’s room, and then her curtains are being pulled open and the girl is squinting down at the yard. Janis waves and she wishes that she had been recording it because the way that her girlfriend’s face lights up when she spots her is the best thing that she’s ever seen.

 

Cady slides her window open. “You’re insane,” is all she says as Janis scales the tree with practised ease and slips in, wrapping her arms around Cady before she’s properly landed.

 

“I missed you,” Janis murmurs into Cady’s hair, breathing in the scent of Cady’s raspberry shampoo. “I couldn’t wait until school to see you.”

 

“I was hoping you’d pull something like this,” Cady whispers, hugging her back. “But I didn’t think that it would be this early in the morning.”

 

“Me neither,” Janis shrugs. “But I couldn’t sleep, and you’re the only thing that I could think of that would make my night better, so here I am.”

 

They pull away and Janis bends down to take off her shoes. She takes off her coat and drapes it over Cady’s desk chair, chucking her backpack on the seat too. Cady watches her from where she’s situated on her bed and grins at her when Janis looks over her shoulder.

 

“I’m not going to lie,” Janis says, laying down next to her. “I thought that you might turn me away. I mean, I didn’t really believe it but there was part of me that was worried that you wouldn’t be thrilled about me turning up in your yard at stupid o’clock in the morning.”

 

“I would never do that,” Cady says, dropping her head onto Janis’s shoulder. “I missed you more than I thought humanly possible and I’m super glad to see you again. Pretty sure my mom and dad were about to go crazy with the amount of times that I mentioned you.”

 

“I’m honoured,” Janis chuckles. “I think even Damian was getting tired of my moaning, and you know what he’s like.”

 

“All too well,” Cady says. Then she sits up, pouting slightly. “You’ve been in my room for over five minutes and you haven’t kissed me yet.”

 

So Janis does. She leans forward, hand tangled in Cady’s hair and kisses her like their lives depend on it. It feels so fucking good after a week of being apart, and Janis doesn’t want it to end. When they pull away they’re barely able to get another breath of air in before they’re kissing again and a small part of Janis finds herself hoping that they get more time away from each other after all.

 

“Thank you,” Cady says breathlessly when they flop back against the pillows a second time. “I missed that.”

 

“Yeah,” Janis smiles. “Me too.”

 

She wraps her arms around Cady’s shoulders, pulling the shorter girl closer to her. They sit in silence for a while and Janis admires her girlfriend.

 

She admires her messy bed head and her blue eyes and the freckles that dust her cheeks. Her dimples and her smile and her dorky Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle pyjamas. There’s so much that she loves about her girlfriend that she gets teary-eyed just thinking about it.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispers and watches Cady’s eyes light up. “I’m so lucky.”

 

“Says you,” Cady retorts and then they’re kissing again, deep and passionate, and coming to Cady’s house in the middle of the night is possibly the best decision that Janis has ever made.

 

If Damian knew what was going on right now he'd be on the floor, Janis thinks. But he’ll freak out enough having to deal with them at school so maybe she and Cady should keep this a secret.

 

“Is that your school backpack?” Cady says suddenly, disrupting the silence.

 

Janis smirks, shrugging. “Figured that I wouldn’t get home on time just to return and come pick you up in my truck. Figured we could get the bus together again, just like we used to before I got my license and you and Damian started asking me for rides to school.”

 

“Won’t your mom and dad get suspicious?”

 

“Left ‘em a note telling them that I decided to walk so had to leave early,” Janis says. “They’ll be none the wiser. But, until now, I hadn’t thought about your parents. I’d say we’re a bit fucked when I turn up in the kitchen at breakfast.”

 

Cady nestles against Janis’s chest, thinking for a moment. “We could tell them that we have a project due in today and you came over early so we could finish it? My mom will be happy either way. She loves cooking for you and Damian.”

 

“And I love her breakfast burritos,” Janis grins. She combs her fingers through Cady’s hair, yawning. The sun is starting to peek through Cady’s curtains, and Janis shifts so that she’s underneath the covers. “Wanna catch a few minutes of sleep?” She asks and Cady nods.

 

Cady falls asleep first. Janis wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s middle and buries her face into her hair again. She might have to hop in the shower when they wake up and steal some of her shampoo because holy fuck does it smell amazing.

 

Cady’s breathing evens out quite quickly, and Janis stares at a slither of sunlight falling across her face. She wishes that she had her camera with her to snap a picture, and is dismayed when she realises that her phone is tucked into the front pocket of her backpack. She doesn’t want to risk going to get it and waking the love of her life up. Then the whole thing would be futile (well, not really, any photo of Cady is perfection).

 

Instead, she just thinks about how lucky she is to have met the most amazing girl, and that’s still on her mind when she eventually falls asleep.

 

At this point in her life, Janis Sarkisian isn’t afraid to describe herself as insanely lucky. The evidence is right there beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> ⋆[pinterest.](https://pin.it/axdt62ze5gutav)  
>  ⋆[twitter.](https://twitter.com/crowning_gloryy)  
>  ⋆[tumblr.](https://ourcrowningglory.tumblr.com)


End file.
